The prior art related to the present invention is extremely old, since baskets are known to have been used in Biblical and much earlier times but such baskets were apparently not suitable for use as planters. Possibly the most famous early basket was occupied by the infant Moses floating in the Nile River, this basket being reputedly made of papyrus sealed with mud or natural tar but rather obviously such sealing would be very visible and opaque and such sealing material would not significantly reinforce the basketing material nor function as a preservative thereof. Prior art baskets of former times and presently available baskets are all notoriously fragile and nonresistant to environmental moisture, either internally or externally of the basket, and although decorative and often used as outer containers, presently available baskets are not practical for use as planters. Plastic baskets, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,967 are simply not suitable for use as planters, even though they are sealed. There is a need, therefore, for a basket planter which will have very substantial ruggedness and long useful life and which will incorporate the necessary functions of a planter, including preferably the capability of storing certain excess drainage water.